


Never

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Songfic, yandere!Farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan wanted you to stay by his side. If you were beside him, he could protect and pamper you. That’s all he wanted. But you knew better. You knew he was full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic I wrote to "La La Latch." I don't like inserting lyrics into fics, rather I like recreating the atmosphere of the song in the fic itself. Music enhances the experience, but it's not imperative to read and listen together. The song can be found **[here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsVeQnBmp70)**

Farlan knew he was far from the perfect boyfriend, but he gave you everything. You were the world to him. When you’d go off on your own, he’d nearly die of worry. The underground was dangerous and he hated it when you went off by yourself. He wanted you to stay by his side. If you were beside him, he could protect and pamper you. That’s all he wanted.

But you knew better. You knew he was full of shit. He made you promise him that you wouldn’t leave your shared apartment without him. What was he afraid of? That you’d get jumped? Not likely, given he was one of the most infamous thugs in the underground. He was controlling, simple as that, making you go along with plans and things you didn’t want to. And you were done with that bullshit. Your love for him turned sour and you were finished with his control freak tendencies. 

Farlan searched the apartment for you. He had been sleeping and woken up to find you missing. _Where’d she go?_ he asked himself, tearing the apartment to shreds to find you. _Don’t tell me she snuck out. I told her not to do that! What if she’s hurt? What if she doesn’t come back?_ His stomach knotted itself at the thought of living without you. _No, she’ll come back. She loves me._

And sure enough, thirty minutes later you came walking in through the door. 

“[First], I -” 

“I’m fucking done with this, Farlan. We’re over,” you told him, pushing past him into the bedroom. “I came back to get my stuff.” 

“What?” Nausea and dizziness flooded his system as you started packing. He ran into the bedroom and grabbed your bag. 

“No, you can’t!” he pleaded with you as you wrestled him for your knapsack. “I love you! You can’t leave me!” 

“You’re a controlling asshole! I’m done with you telling me what to do!” You got the bag out of his hands and continued packing. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt out there. I don’t know what I’d do if -” 

“Cut the shit. We both know you don’t care about my safety. You just don’t like that I have a life outside of you,” you hissed. 

“It’s not like that!” Your body tensed at his sudden, angry outburst. “You’re my girlfriend and I want you to stay with me so I can keep you safe and treat you like a goddess.” 

“You might have some people fooled with your nice guy act, but I’m not buying it. Not anymore.” You slung your knapsack over your shoulders. “We’re over. I never want to see you again, Farlan.” 

You started leave when he caught your arm. His grip was tight as you tried to escape his clutch, squirming under his touch. His eyes were cold and seething with rage. 

“I told you you’re staying, so you’re staying.” Like you were nothing more than a rag doll, he threw you onto the bed. He pushed you down and pinned you to the bed before you had a chance to get up. You writhed under him, trying to find a weak spot to escape. He reached into the bedside table’s drawer, pulling out a length of rope that hadn’t been used in ages. 

“Farlan, let go of me! Stop it!” you demanded, pulling back your wrists as he tied them to the bed frame. 

“No. You’re not listening to me. I know what’s best for you and you _have_ to trust me! You’re not getting out of this until you learn some trust.” He got off of you and grabbed an old scarf from the dresser, binding your ankles to the foot of the bed. 

“You’re insane! Untie me right now!” you screamed at him, pulling at your binds as fear started running through your veins. He sighed as if you had done something stupid. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he started rubbing your knee as if consoling you. 

“No. We’re not breaking up. You’re never going to leave me, [First]. _Never.”_


End file.
